liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
He Mele No Lilo
"He Mele No Lilo" is the opening song of Lilo & Stitch and also on the soundtrack. Lyrics Original Lyrics= Mahalo nui ʻia ke Aliʻi wahine (Ke Kuini o Hawaiʻi) ʻO Liliʻulani ʻO ka Wohi kū (Kū i ka moku i ke Kalaunu) Ka pipiʻo mai o ke ānuenue (Nā hana a ke aloha) Nā waiho‘olu‘u a hālike ʻole (Māʻalo ana i ka ua lana mālie) E nānā nā maka i ke ao malama (I ka lani malama) Mai Hawaiʻi ākea i Kauaʻi (Hōʻike mai ana lā i ka nani) ʻO Kalākaua he inoa ʻO Ka pua maeʻole i ka lā Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi ʻo Mauna Kea Ke ‘ā maila i Kīlauea Mālamalama i Wahinekapu A ka luna o Uwēkahuna I ka pali kapu o Kaʻauea Ea mai ke aliʻi kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo Ka pua nani aʻo Hawaiʻi ʻO Kalākaua he inoa ʻO Kalākaua he inoa ʻO Ka pua maeʻole i ka lā Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi ʻo Mauna Kea Ke ‘ā maila i Kīlauea Mālamalama i Wahinekapu A ka luna o Uwēkahuna I ka pali kapu o Kaʻauea Mahalo nui ʻia ke Aliʻi wahine (Ke Kuini o Hawaiʻi) ʻO Liliʻulani ʻO ka Wohi kū (Kū i ka moku i ke Kalaunu) Ea mai ke aliʻi kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo Ka pua nani aʻo Hawaiʻi ʻO Kalākaua he inoa He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kulele |-|English Translation= Greatest praise to her majesty (The Queen Of Hawaii) Liliʻuokalani the Wohi ruler (Ruler of the land and to the throne) The great arches of rainbows (The works of love) Beams of colors unrivaled (Passing along with the gently flowing rains) Look at the breaking dawn (In the bright heavens) From the vastness of Hawaiʻi to Kauaʻi (The beauty is revealed) Kalākaua is his name The flower that never fades in the sun The flower blooms on the mountain On the high hill of Mauna Kea Glowing white on Kīlauea Illuminating Wahinekapu Atop the high Uwēkahuna Is the sacred cliff of Kaʻauea Bring forth the king of birdcatchers To adorn him in the feathers of the mamo The beautiful flower of Hawaiʻi Kalākaua is his name Kalākaua is his name The flower that never fades in the sun The flower blooms on the mountain On the high hill of Mauna Kea Glowing white on Kīlauea Illuminating Wahinekapu Atop the high Uwēkahuna Is the sacred cliff of Kaʻauea Greatest praise to her majesty (The Queen Of Hawaii) Liliʻuokalani the Wohi ruler (Ruler of the land and to the throne) Bring forth the king of birdcatchers To adorn him in the feathers of the mamo The beautiful flower of Hawaiʻi Kalākaua is his name A namesong for our chief, Kalākaua Cast forth! Trivia *An instrumental of "He Mele No Lilo" was played in the Japanese version of the anime episode "Lilo", when Stitch and Ani were spending time together. Category:Songs